Quatre
Quatre (カトル, Katoru) used to be a member of Nishikiori's Group before betraying him for Miina, along with Heero and Duo. Appearance Personality Chronology Pyramid arc Duo, Heero and Quatre found Miina Isurugi (Fake) alone in the jungle. Duo made a photo of him with his Cellphone. They loved Miina the way he posed. In return Miina asked a favor from them. It would require a betrayal to Takashi Nishikiori and forfeit their treatments. The men weren't sacred, since their true illness can't be cured. Miina found some allies within Nishikiori's Group. They would do anything for Miina. At night they came to rescue Ugen Kokonoe and Kanako Oomori from the prison cell. Duo knock the guard out. They headed into the jungle. At specific spot they dug out Ugen's bag. Duo prefered they escape while they can. He thought Akira's Pyramid Party might already be dead. Quatre reminded them about the burning stake. Kanako believed the Party will return to the surface. Kokonoe agreed with her. Inside his bag he found the Bullet he's looking for. Duo and Quatre believed there are guns nearby, but Ugen gave them the bad news. He only needed one Bullet to set up a plan. Kanako and Ugen were back inside their prison cell. Duo, Heero and Quatre were outside warning them about their execution in the morning. They prefered to stay inside and waited for Akira's Pyramid Party to return. Heero was worrying about Miina. Quatre believed they already have done Miina's wishes. Ugen thanked them for able to set up his plan. They heard when someone yells Akira's Pyramid Party has returned. Ugen and Kanako were sentenced to burn on the stake. Suddenly an explosion caused smoke everywhere. Akira's Pyramid Party escaped from Takashi's wrath. Duo, Heero and Quatre tagged along with them. When Akira decided to pass a note to Kouichi Yarai, he requested the help of the trio. Quatre refused the request. Before Heero could finish another sentence, Miina encourage his minions with a little tease. They accepted the request. Akira thanked them, but they weren't doing it for him. They bid farewell to Miina before heading back into the camp. The following days Nishikiori's Group resumed their task reinforcing the entrance into the Pyramid. During one night Duo, Heero and Quatre sneaked into Kouichi's tent. Duo tried to wake Kouichi up, but he was already awaken. Kouichi grabs a hold on Duo's face. Luckly Heero told Kouichi they are allies of his. Quatre thought this was so wrong. Kouichi asked them who they are. Quatre asked him if he is Kouchi Yarai. They prefered to talk outside since the tent smells like women. Duo thought the note is about taking care of Mami Kagura. Heero agreed with him. But Quatre mentioned they haven't seen the content themselves. Their mission was done, so they returned to their tent to sleep. Showdown arc Nishikiori's Group reinforced the Pyramid entrance so much that Takashi gained access to the underground floors. Upon return to the surface Akira's Group kidnapped Takashi. Takashiescaped and orders his group to call upon arms. During one night Akira's Group came from various points. But Takashi closed his trap and trapped Akira's Group inside. Takashi spared all the men except Daigo Yashiro, Ugen and Seigou Komiyama and held the women hostages. They dumped the men somewhere outside their camp. At the aftermath the trio found Miina's Charm on the battlefield. Someone opened it and it turned out to be Miina's panties. They believed it is Miina's message. Heero wanted to discuss their next move. Quatre agreed with him. Duo believed they should help Akira's Group once more. Someone yelled out Akira's men are coming. Takashi's men prepared themselves for the final battle. Akira's men held their ground against all odd. Takashi came along with two new hostages Junichi Mutou and Ryouichi Suzuki. Quatre was one of the lookout at the women's cage. The rescue attempt failed, so Takashi orders Duo and Heero to bring Rion Akagami out. Kubo pled Takashi to have his way with Rion before she died. Takashi agreed, but Kubo was knocked out cold by Rion. Rion bought enough time for her friends to free themselves. Duo, Heero and Quatre revealed their operation Meteor to everyone. Duo and Heero cut Rion loose and told her about their plan while carrying her to Takashi. Meanwhile Quatre released the hostage while the lookouts were distracted. Takashi ordered his men to attack the women again, but this time they held the line. Akira went one on one with Takashi. During the fight Akira's and Takashi's point of view of survival were exchanged and everyone heard that. In the end Takashi fell down and ordered his men to resume their attack. Some men wanted to fight, but they stopped to listen what Shiraishi has to say. Aikawa and the other were moved by Shiraishi's speech. Akira asked Takashi to surrender and requested him to treat Motoko Kurusu. Takashi refused that since he isn't actually a doctor. Kanako recalled someone onboard is a doctor. Quotes Trivia *Quatre is a character for Gundam Wing Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Passenger Category:Nishikiori's Group